Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining
by wildlightning
Summary: Danny confronts Martin again about his addiction. Will this confrontation end their friendship or will it bring Danny and Martin closer than ever?


Martin and Danny sit in the bullpen looking through the phone records of their latest missing person, while the rest of the team are out in the field. Neither man is talking or looking at each other. Martin begins to sweat and shake, he knows it's a sign of withdrawal, he knows that no one can see him like this – especially not Danny. So calmly he gets up from his desk – hoping that Danny won't notice that something is wrong – and goes to the bathroom. A wave of nausea hits, he quickens his pace – just making it in time. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he starts to splash water over his face, when he is startled by Danny entering the bathroom.

Danny slowly opened the bathroom door and closed his eyes, he knew he was right. He knew Martin was in withdrawal, but this couldn't wait any longer.

"Are you okay, Martin?" Danny asked, concern laced into his voice.

"I'm fine," Martin replied quickly. It was a lie and he knew Danny saw right through it. He felt like his whole world was falling apart and he wasn't sure how long he could up this façade.

"Martin this has to stop, you shouldn't even be here. You need to get yourself clean before you get anyone else hurt again or even killed," Danny started.

"I told you that I don't have a problem – alright? I already told you that I wasn't feeling well so drop it! I'm not a freakin' addict like you," Martin yelled in anger. He tried to stop the words spilling out of his mouth but it was too late. The damage was already done.

Danny was angry but he knew that it was just the withdrawal talking not Martin.

"You need to get help, Martin. If you don't I'll be forced to report you to Jack. The choice is yours, Martin," Danny said sternly.

"Go to hell!" Martin yelled as he started to leave the bathroom. But found Danny grabbing his arm - stopping him, he span around. Feeling his temper rising, he punches Danny in the face, nearly knocking Danny to the ground. He starts to shake and rakes a hand through his hair. He can't believe what he's just done. "Oh my god, Danny, I'm so sorry. I didn't-" Martin stammered.

Danny touches his mouth and lips finding them covered in blood. "You can hit me if that's what you want or if that makes you feel better but either way your ass is getting help and you're getting it now," Danny yelled his voice thick with anger and concern. He slammed Martin against the bathroom wall to re-enforce his point.

Martin collapsed onto the cold bathroom floor, he was vaguely aware of the sobs that racked his body. But he didn't deserve Danny's help or pity – he was turning into monster.

"I'm so sorry," Martin sobbed. He tried to look away as Danny knelt down in front of him. "You were right, it is the painkillers but I can't stop. I-I threw the bottle in the trash but then I just got the bottle from the trash and took the pills again."

"Why didn't you come to me, Martin? I would've been there for you – I would've helped you," Danny exclaimed, shocked at Martin's confession. He hadn't realized that Martin's addiction had gotten this bad.

Martin sniffs, as he tried to compose himself. "I didn't bother you especially after what you've been through with Rafi and everything else that's happened - no way. Besides I figured you didn't wanna talk to me anyway since I almost got you and the kid killed." He let his head fall into his hands and started to sob again.

Danny grabbed Martin's face – forcing Martin to look at him. "Look at me, Martin. You don't annoy me and you're one of my best friends. I'm gonna be here for you - whenever you need me. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. You're gonna beat this thing," he reassured.

Martin pushed Danny's hands away; he stared at the floor and continued to gently sob into his chest. "I don't think I can get through this; I don't think I can quit," Martin exclaimed.

"Look at me," Danny said, his voice thick with emotion. "You're gonna get through this alright? You made it through that ambush and you're gonna make through this."

"But-" Martin started his voice cracking with emotion.

Danny cut Martin off, but he could feel his emotions begin to get the better of him. "But nothing, Martin. I didn't lose your to that ambush and I'm not gonna lose you to those damn painkillers." Danny took a deep breath as he felt tears begin to roll down his face, but he had to keep it together for Martin. "I can help you, Martin but I can't do it without you. You have to make the choice and you have to start by accepting that you have a problem."

"I-I can't," Martin stuttered. He held his head in his hands as he completely broke down. "I-I can't stop talking the pills. I-I'm addicted to them. Oh my god. What am I gonna do? I'm finished here and then there's my father." He covers his face in shame as he continues to break down.

Danny cries as he embraces Martin and gives him the support that he needs so much. They sit on the cold bathroom floor for several minutes as their crying subsides. Danny never once let go of his partner and best friend. Martin held on to him as if Danny were his last lifeline.

"All right," Danny started still sniffing. "Okay, first thing's first. What did you do with the pills?"

"I-I have them in my pocket," Martin sniffed. He reached into his pocket and stared at them – not quite ready to give them to Danny. He watched as Danny motioned to him to hand over the pills. With trembling fingers he slowly handed them over. He closed his eyes over and looked away as Danny flushed the pills down the toilet – it was too painful to watch.

Danny knelt in front of Martin again. "We have to get you into rehab. Listen," Danny said, lifting Martin's head again. "I'm not saying this is gonna be easy, Fitz. You're gonna go through hell with withdrawal. Then you're gonna have to go to meetings. No matter what happens I'm gonna be there for you Fitzy. But you gotta have to want this – alright?"

"How can you still wanna help me after everything that's happened?" Martin exclaimed.

"Because I've been there and I know exactly what you're going through," Danny said his voice full of emotion. He pulled Martin into an embrace, as tears stream down his face. "So stop trying to act like a hard ass and thinking you can handle it all on your own. Nobody makes it on their own, Fitzy – nobody."

Suddenly the door swings open and an agent wanders in. He looks down to see Danny and Martin sitting on the floor hugging each other.

"Uhh- sorry- I'll-uh come back later," he stutters and quickly flees the bathroom.

The boys look at each other and laugh, as they realize how it must look. Danny pulls out of the embrace and stands bringing Martin up with him.

"I think we better get out of here before the rumors start flying around. Come on," Danny said as he headed towards the door.

"Thanks Danny. Thanks for everything, man," Martin chuckled, but the tone of his voice changed as he addressed some of his fears. "But- what am I gonna do about work, if anyone finds out- I'll be fired for sure. I can't let that happen and then there is my father. H-He will be so disappointed a-and t-this job is all I know."

"You don't need to thank me, Fitz," Danny said as he pulled Martin into another embrace. "I know what you're going through – remember? And don't worry about work right now. We don't have to say anything to anyone for now – because you're getting help – right?" Danny watched Martin slowly nod before continuing. "Good then you can start now. There's a meeting in an hour. If we leave now, we should make it in time."

"What about work?" Martin asked nervously.

"We'll just say that you had a bad take-out for lunch and that you had to go to the hospital. As you have been puking your guts out and you think that you're suffering from food poisoning. And me, being the wonderful Danny Taylor graciously offered to drive you – as you can't."

"Yeah, right? You actually think that the team's stupid enough to believe that cheesy story?" Martin said with a smile.

"Trust me, they'll buy it," Danny replied.

"Why's that?"

"Because you look like shit man," Danny chuckled

Martin looks at him skeptically and laughs, as he realizes that he really does look like shit. Laughing, Danny puts an arm over Martin's shoulders, as they leave the bathroom together.

The team bought Danny's cheesy story about the food poisoning, allowing Danny to take Martin to a NA meeting. Usually he would go to an AA meeting tonight, but Danny knew he had to support Martin – especially now. Whilst sitting in the meeting Danny looked across at Martin and thought - _You're gonna be okay, Fitz. You're gonna make it through this like you've made it through everything else bad that's happened. I may not have been there for you after the shooting but I'm gonna be there for you from now on._

_The End_


End file.
